


Bruce's Beliefs

by Westpass



Series: Steve Gets Schooled [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: In which Avengers or their acquaintances try to bring Steve up to speed on modern life, with mixed results





	Bruce's Beliefs

Steve finally got tired of exercising and headed up to the common areas. He was hungry(as usual), so he stopped by the kitchen. 

He was vaguely surprised to see Bruce Banner there, stirring a pot of ..well, he didn't know what it was, but it smelled wonderful. 

Steve's stomach growled. He blushed furiously as Bruce turned to look at him.

"I made enough for everyone," was all the scientist said, smiling. "Could you set the table while I finish this up?" 

"Yeah, sure." Steve moved to the cabinet that held silverware and plates. "What're you making?

"It's called _malai kofta._ A dish I learned to make while I was in Kolkata. Not too complicated; I could show you how to make it," Bruce offered. 

"Maybe. How long were you in India?"

"A little over a year. I was hoping Ross and the U.S. government would forget I existed. Or, forget me and the other guy...which I guess wasn't too realistic." 

He smiled a little sadly. "I liked being useful and unknown, frankly, I've had more than my share of public attention." 

"What'd you think was going to happen when you came home?" Steve felt obligated to point out. 

Bruce took off his glasses and wiped at them. "I stopped thinking of anywhere in the States as 'home' a long time ago, Steve. I wasn't planning to come back here. SHIELD just made sure I didn't get a choice in the matter."

"But...you're an American. Of course it's your home. Why wouldn't you want to --"

"Because I don't belong here. America's not paradise, Steve. For a lot of us who are 'different', it stopped being the land of the free awhile ago." 

Before Steve could draw breath to argue with that frankly disrespectful nonsense, Natasha and Clint joined them. Clint greeted Bruce in another language, and they chatted for a few minutes, while Steve sat and brooded.

The atmosphere lightened as they ate. He had to admit, the food was delicious. 

When Clint and Bruce started speaking Hindustani again, though, Steve was fed up.

"We're not in India now," he pointed out, trying to keep his tone calm and reasonable. "English is the American language."

Nat eyed him. "Is it? I believe the First Nations spoke their own languages here before any white settlers dropped in. And the first of those weren't from English speaking countries, they were either Norse or Spaniards." 

"And you could just say 'please speak English, I can't understand you, guys," Clint added. "Or ask us to teach you, too. "

 

Steve fell silent, not wanting to continue a pointless argument. He dug into his food, tuning them out the best he could.


End file.
